


The Underground

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: No one ever knew what was underneath-for them, it was just a mountain. Little did anyone know of the boiling hatred and anger beneath their feet. /Gem AU/





	The Underground

**AN: the title is a work in progress**

If her mother found out, she was going to be in so much trouble. Part of her liked the thrill of rebelling, because she could admit that her mother was a bit controlling. Another part understood that her mother was just overly cautious-she was a doctor.

Yet whatever part she felt, she didn't stop climbing this mountain. Mount Ebott, as it was called. It was far off from the new suburban town she resided for the moment, far enough to disappear without being found.

The climb was surprisingly easy, at least for a girl her size. Of course, she tired easily, but did not deter until her body forced her to stop.

She rested at the very top of the mountain, and she could safely say she was impressed with herself. She peered out the edge of the peak, and was surprised to find a large hole, as if it were a volcano. She couldn't help herself, so she inched cautiously to the edge trying to get a better look at the gap. She couldn't see anything, except for a bright yellow spot of something. Curiosity brimming up in her, she looked down and saw flowers. Then, she fell.

* * *

She opened her eyes, her body feeling sore despite landing on something wonderfully soft. Carefully, she stood up, trying not to make herself feel worse. Flowers. She fell on a golden bed of flowers.

She was in a room, which was empty. Chills ran down her spine, an eerie feeling of foreboding pervading her mind.

Only hesitating slightly (and possibly only because of the fall!), she walked to the end of the room and exited a grandiose door looking like it belonged to a queen.

It was another dark hall, except without ornamentation and plain barring the elegant door behind her. There was nothing here. She stepped carefully across the room, expecting something to pop out at her.

But nobody came.

She walked to the end of the hall, entering a brightly lit room with purple hues. Before she could step any further, a sly voice called out to her, surprising her.

"You don't know anything that's going on here, girl," it said, it's tone sounding like it was sneering. "But don't walk these halls with such fearlessness. They'll kill you all." Then there was nothing.

As she stepped into the purple room, the door at its end opened, revealing a large, pink person who looked incredibly graceful and beautiful. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Who are you? You're not a gem, right?"

"No," she answered. "My name's Connie. Um, Connie Maheswaran. I… fell down."

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: Another cool idea failed because I didn't outline it. This time, I have no clue where I wanted this one to go.


End file.
